The Lucky Of the Unlucky ones
by kar3bar3
Summary: This is my first story and its a crossover yes but will have no characters from any movies. My own characters and story but same idea from resident evil, 28 day/weeks later, and a little of i am legend who are owned by the people who... own those movies. I placed it a "M" because it is possible that it will be gory and have sexual relationships. please comment and no disrespect. :)


_**The Lucky Of the Unlucky ones**_

"My name is Mykelle Lewis. I'm from a small town in Florida called Lakeland. I'm 19 years old and I..."  
She closed her eyes and put her head down, chin to chest, as she ran her next words through her head. tears stung at her eyes, but she didn't want to shed them because she knew the people keeping her captive at that moment would think it to be a sign of weakness or something. So she swallowed and held them back as she spoke her next words.  
"I have a family. They were taken to Northern Canada when the virus was announced in my... old town. and that's where I was heading when you clumped me on the head and brought me here."  
She looked up into the green-eyed man sitting in front of her. Trying to figure out what he was thinking. But it was fear, complete fear, and shame.  
" Why are you... why do you look like that?"  
He questioned in a low concerned voice. Mykelle looked down at her self, knowing exactually what he was talking about. She had asked herself that question many times looking into a glass surface or mirror. she remember the first time, how she cried and screamed at the sight of herself. her discolored skin, that looked dead and cold. Her eyes that were as clear as a dead corpses would be but the tinted blue specks that showed where her iris use to be. she looked like an upgraded version of one of the zombies that walked just outside. Scary and dead looking but just not rotted, and way more aware of her surroundings and still had her memories. She could bet they defiantly didn't. She looked up and around at the people around her and the green-eyed man. There was a large african american man standing at the door as if guarding it. he looked like a thug but was wearing camo cargo pants and vest with a brown tee underneath, come to think of it they all were. Army... They were all possibly in the army, or once was. There were two women, one with black hair and looked to be hispanic with hair pulled into bun and the other was pale and with blond hair pulled into low ponytail, both to her left holding Rifles. Mykelle didn't know guns by names but they were large. and to her Right there was another male with spiky black hair and looked to be asian. And the green-eyed man had dark brown hair and looked to be Caucasian.  
"Hmm..."  
she accidentally said out loud.  
"What?"  
He Asked straighten from the long silence in the room being broken.  
" Nothing to be concerned about... its just your all army. I didn't even register into my brain til now"  
Mykelle stated with ease as if this didn't bother her and as if he didn't ask a question. The green-eyed man smirked and looked at her. Showing no fear at all anymore.  
"You were analyzing us. Seeing who we were by sight."  
he looked around.  
" Yes we're army but you never answer my question. What happened to you? Were you bitten or what? Cause I don't see bite marks."  
He looked straight into her eyes as he said the last statement. She looked up and closed her eyes trying to think of a way to explain easier than the real explanation. but realized there wasnt. She looked back at him.  
" I was taken by some dudes in alien suits... you know the suits someone would wear in a toxic or contaminated area..."  
He shook his head.  
"well me, my brother, sister, and sister n law where heading to Canada to reunite with the rest of our family and we got separated when a herd of zombies came in on us in a place we were squatting. They ran one way and I ran the other to get the zombies to follow but the next thing i know is I'm in the facility.. hospital place and had needle and odd colored liquids attached to me when I woke up. I escaped of course with a few other people. and that's when i realized my appearance was different."  
He looked around. then the dark man spoke.  
" _People_ did this to you?"  
Mykelle looked up at him as he walked over to them. Mykelle nodded innocently but felt intimidated by him. he was much larger up close.  
" Do you think they are the ones that made the virus?"

the Hispanic girl asked out loud to everyone.

" I don't know... honestly. I just know they did this to me. But I'm not a danger to anyone. The people I saved from that facility are in the basement of an abandoned building a block away from where you took me. If you can just Go check on them... I will answer any question you ask, well if i can. Please. My brother and sister are with them."  
Mykelle pleaded with her captures. they all looked at the green-eyed man in question. He stood up and Took a knife out from it holder on his belt.  
"Why would we have to when we're letting you do it?"  
He cut the ropes that bound her to the chair. once they were released she rubbed the places the rope had rubbed her.  
" Why are you letting me go? Wait... why did you capture me in the first place... who are you?"  
She asked looking around at the people who had just released her.  
" Your obviously no threat to anyone. and we thought you were, but weren't certain. And my name is Connor. the spiky here is Seth. Tall dark and ugly is Clyde John or C.J. for short. The blond one is Rebecca and the tan beauty is Seth's wife April."  
Mykelle shook hands with all of them and smiled that the tension was gone.  
" Nice to meet you all. And I'm not going to lie to you all. I don't know what I am and I don't know what is to come of me later. but I trust if I get to bad, I can trust in you guys to put me down and protect those who have survived and take them to Canada to the safe haven"  
Mykelle looks around at them all who looked back at her with understanding and concern. She just nodded.  
" Okay... let go get the other. and on the way there we need to pick up some supplies."


End file.
